1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to releasably attached cart chassis, and more particularly, to a chassis of an electric chart constructed such that it can be conveniently detached and re-assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the convenience of storing or transporting, an electric cart is usually constructed such that it is releasable in several portions so as to minimize its size, the releasable portions are, for example, the steering wheel, the seat, and the chassis etc., among them releasing the chassis is most effective in reducing the size of a cart.
Generally, the chassis of an electric cart is composed of a front cart framework and a rear cart framework, the two frameworks are engaged with a plurality of screw bolts and nuts so that a set of auxiliary hand tools arc necessary for releasing and re-assembling the chassis by loosening and tightening those screw elements therefore causing the following shortcomings:
1. A lot of screw fixing elements used for engagement causes time consuming releasing and re-assembling work.
2. A set of auxiliary hand tools are necessary to be carried along with the detached cart during transportation in order to re-assemble it when it arrives at the destination, which is quite bothersome and inconvenient.
Aiming at the above depicted disadvantages, the present invention is to propose a newly developed construction of releasably attached cart chassis capable of conveniently and effectively assembling or detaching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a releasably attached cart chassis which can be firmly assembled without using auxiliary hand tools.
For achieving the above mentioned object, the present invention provides a cart chassis composed of a front cart framework and a rear cart framework bridged together, while the releasing and assembling mechanism comprises a handle bar, a turnable member and a joint assembly. By pulling the handle bar to turn the turnable member outwards, and separating the joint assembly from the turnable member thereby performing instant detachment of the cart chassis.
For fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.